


Treat

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan stopped. Mumbling against Joshua’s finger he asked, “Give me something for injuring my pride.”





	Treat

“Shua!”

Joshua toweled his hair, walking towards Jeonghan’s voice. Odd. It wasn’t in his room. No. Jeonghan was in Joshua’s room, in Joshua’s bed even.

“What do you need Jeonghan?” Joshua smiled wryly. “Better question is why are you in my bed and my room instead of yours?”

Jeonghan gave him a bright smile, “What’s wrong with wanting to sleep with my boyfriend? Especially after I got you that towel you’re using.”

Snorting, Joshua refrained from tossing the now wet towel on Jeonghan’s face. “You almost never only want to sleep. Which is fine,” Joshua said, “but you coming in here all covert isn’t cute.”

“Lies,” Jeonghan gasped, getting up onto his elbows, “I’m always cute!”

Joshua smirked at him, lowering the towel and putting it on the rack to dry. “You sure about that?” Joshua moved to cover his ears as he knew the inevitable whine would come out of Jeonghan’s mouth.

“Shuaaaaaa!”

Joshua laughed, drowning out Jeonghan’s little tantrum. Moving towards his bed, he pushed his whiny boyfriend down in his pillows, and climbed onto his lap. He smirked, running a finger down Jeonghan’s open mouth to shut him up. “And what if I said that you weren’t cute but handsome? Would that satisfy you?” Tilting his head, he smiled and gently ground against Jeonghan’s crotch.

Jeonghan stopped. Mumbling against Joshua’s finger he asked, “Give me something for injuring my pride.”

“What do you want?” Joshua slowly moved his butt in circles, smiling as he felt Jeonghan’s cock rise.

His hand came up, fingers moving to Joshua’s mouth to trace his lips. “I want your mouth on me.”

Tongue flicking out, Joshua took Jeonghan’s finger into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He let it go with pop. “Ok,” he smirked.

* * *

 

“Shua,” Jeonghan moaned, looking down to his crotch where Joshua had his buried.

Joshua laid down between Jeonghan’s legs and simply pulled his pants down and slowly took in Jeonghan’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head of it before moving down further.

“Shit,” he said. Joshua at that moment looked up at him, his lashes lowering, that mouth wrapped around his cock. Those lips that he always said was made for cock sucking made him want to fucking come at this point.

He threw his head, arching his hips up, pushing into the wet warmth of Joshua’s mouth. He let out a small whine. He could feel that build up but before it finished Joshua’s mouth was gone. Jeonghan pulled his head up, “Joshua?”

Letting out a small giggle, Joshua pushed his sweats down, his boxers following them to the floor. “Don’t you want something else besides my mouth?” He turned to the foot of his bed, leaning a bit to rummage around.

Jeonghan made a noise of appreciation as he watched Joshua’s perky butt move around.

Joshua climbed back onto Jeonghan’s lap, his ass right in front of Jeonghan’s hard cock. “Let me put something on first then we can keep going,” he said waving the bottle of lube and a condom.

“You’re ready?” Jeonghan couldn’t keep the incredulity from his voice. When did Joshua even?

“The shower,” he said, rolling the condom on Jeonghan. “I figured I might as well give you a nice treat. Since we’ve been so busy and we’re going to be too busy with the tour for sex.” Joshua looked up as he finished pouring lube all over Jeonghan’s still hard cock, “Why? You don’t want me?”

“God no,” Jeonghan said quickly. “I’m just surprised is all.”

Joshua smirked even harder. “I like surprising you.”

* * *

 

Jeonghan let out a grunt as he pushed back in, meeting Joshua’s downward movement, his cock sliding right back in. His hands gripped Joshua’s hips hard; no doubt bruises would bloom tomorrow morning. This was a great treat.

Joshua kept using his legs, pulling off and pushing back down, flexing those muscles that formed with all the cycling he did to the river and back. “Fuck,” Jeonghan moaned. “Shua.”

Brushing away his sweaty bangs, Joshua smiled, pushing down roughly, letting out a gasp as his ass engulfed Jeonghan’s cock. “What’s wrong Jeonghannie?”

Jeonghan gritted his teeth. “I want to come and you’re being a damn tease babe.”

His two bunny teeth catching onto his come slick lips, Joshua teased, “Then push me down and fuck me till you come.”

Surging forward, Jeonghan pushed Joshua down in the sheets, his hands spreading Joshua’s legs wide. “Got it,” he grinned wildly.

* * *

 

“Hyung,” Dokyum said.

“Hmm.” Joshua turned his head as he stretched his arms up, trying to get the muscles to stop screaming at him for a bit.

“What happened here?” His eyes blinked innocently.

“Where?” Joshua asked, looking down.

“Here,” DK said, gently poking at Joshua’s hips.

Joshua shied away from his touch, letting his arms fall. He pouted. The area DK touched was sensitive. Lifting his shirt, Joshua looked at what Dokyum was talking about. His eyes widened as he took in finger shaped bruises. “Ummm,” he said nervously.

“Did it hurt?” His face fell, “I’m so sorry Shua hyung.”

“What’s up?”

Oh, thank the heavens, Joshua thought. “Jeonghan,” he hissed.

Jeonghan quirked an eyebrow, looking down until he hit Joshua’s lifted shirt and the area that had DK asking questions. He smirked. Walking up to Joshua, he gently wrapped his arms around him, moving his hands down to place them exactly where he left bruises the night before. “Well my beloved idiot. I accidentally grabbed onto him too tight last night saving him from slipping in the bathroom. Shua’s not clumsy but he was about to brain himself, so I had to save him.”

But just as Dokyum was going to nod and go away, Seungkwan came up. Seungkwan was always quick to the game and he noticed what Jeonghan was trying to hide in no time. “Oh my gosh! You two didn’t!”

His screeches brought the other members over to them. Joshua tried to pull down his shirt but Jeonghan’s arms got in the way.

“What?!”

“Who did what?!”

There were too many voices, the perks of being in a boy group with 12 other members.

Jeonghan chose at that very moment to squeeze down, making Joshua gasp loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to him. His face went beet red. Shoving Jeonghan’s hands off, he scrambled to hide behind him, pushing his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder blades.

But it wasn’t quick enough and enough of the members caught a glimpse of finger bruises on his hips.

“Oh god!”

“Ewww!”

And the quick to understand members got the picture. Pity.

The practice room was soon full of noises of disgust and mimed vomiting.

“Stop fucking and showing us the evidence!”

“Keep that shit to yourselves!”

Jeonghan just started laughing, a smug smile creeping onto his face. He didn’t care. He got a really nice treat.


End file.
